Too Long I've Waited
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Quinn's been waiting a long time for the love of her life. Rachel had no idea that Quinn felt that way.
1. The Interview

**Quinn is a successful actress. Faberry endgame. Canon through Season 3. Future fic.**

* * *

_Quinn looked out at the audience. Sure, these kinds of gigs kind of came with the job, but these informally formal shows always grated her nerves. They never wanted to know about the things she wanted to talk about, they just wanted gossip. She was mentally berating herself for agreeing to an exclusive interview with Robbie Hunter. At least it was Robbie and not some douche like Dan Scott or Dean Sampson. Robbie was a respectable man, and if she had to do this interview, it might as well be with him. _

**Robbie: **So glad you could join us, Quinn.

**Quinn:** Thanks for having me

**Robbie:** Anytime, Quinn, anytime. Now you've just finished filming another movie, right?

**Quinn: **Yes, we finished filming on Tuesday.

**Robbie:** Now I understand that there are certain things you can't talk about, but what can you tell us about this new film?

**Quinn:** Well it's called _Taking Chances_. And it's about, just that, taking chances. My character is Haley. And Haley is what I like to call repressed. About just about everything. She's trying so hard to be exactly who her parents told her she should be, rejecting everything that doesn't go with the life they've planned for her. When she meets Jason, Kevin Roberts, she doesn't want to associate with him. He doesn't fit into the future that's laid out for her. But circumstances required them to spend time together, and he teaches her the importance of living for herself.

**Robbie:** And is it true that you've fallen for Kevin much like Haley undoubtedly falls for Jason?

**Quinn:** *laughter* Oh he wishes, no, Kevin and I are just friends.

**Robbie:** Well a woman such as yourself is well sought after, you must have a boyfriend, come on, out with it.

**Quinn:** Now come on, when have I ever been public about my personal life?

**Robbie:** Well there's a first time for everything.

**Quinn: **Well you wanted an exclusive, right? That's why you're all watching so intently. You don't want to know about my new movie, even though, if I do say so myself, it's going to absolutely fabulous. No, you want the dirty details that no one else knows.

**Robbie:** What can I say, Quinn, it's people like me who live vicariously through stars like you.

**Quinn:** *laughter* Well that's certainly good for my ego. But I did promise you an exclusive, Robbie, so I hope you've got time. You're all about to hear my E! True Hollywood Story, except that it's never been on E!.

**Robbie:** Why do I get the feeling I'm going to cry at some point during this?

**Quinn:** Because you probably will.

**Robbie:** Oh God.

**Quinn: **Robbie, I'm in love.

**Robbie: **Oh wow, and who, may I ask, are you in love with?

**Quinn: **You can ask all you want, but that is not something I'm going to be telling you, at least not today.

**Robbie:** Okay then…

**Quinn:** *sings* _Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy I would pray. Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could here me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could break away._

**Robbie: **Quinn, that was…

**Quinn:** Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway"

**Robbie: **Yes, and you sang it beautifully.

**Quinn:** Thank you, Robbie. I felt like it was a good prelude to my life story, and it fits rather well with it actually. As you know, I grew up in the small town of Lima, Ohio. What you probably didn't know is that my name isn't actually Quinn. I was born Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**Robbie: **So your name is really Lucy?

**Quinn: **Legally, I suppose so, but I haven't gone by Lucy since middle school. Now let me ask you a question, Robbie. Do you think I'm pretty?

**Robbie:** Are you kidding, Quinn? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're freaking gorgeous.

**Quinn:** *chuckles* Thank you, Robbie. I wasn't always pretty. Actually, I used to be fat with glasses, red hair and acne. Or more accurately. Lucy had been fat with glasses, red hair and acne. I found out in eighth grade that I was actually decent at sports, so I took them up and lost the weight. Used ProActiv to clear away the acne. Got contacts. Bleached my hair. Got a nose job. And started going by Quinn. By the time I got to high school I was a completely different girl, not just by looks or by name, but by personality as well. I was a bitch and I was ruthless in high school. I was a cheerleader. In fact, I was the head Cheerleader. I started dating the quarterback. Sophomore year my boyfriend and I joined Glee Club. And that ended up being a good thing, because that year things started getting tough. I had a war going on inside me and I made a lot of bad decisions. I really only have one regret through everything, but we'll get to that later.

**Robbie: **Alright, well why don't you tell us about high school. If I'm not mistaken, you went to William McKinley High School?

**Quinn: **Yes. I had some of my best and worst moments there. Like I said, I was the head cheerleader, well on and off. Freshman year I made friends with two other cheerleaders. Santana and Brittany.

**Robbie:** Wait. Santana and Brittany? Like the stars of the Brittana Show?

**Quinn:** *chuckles* Yes, the very same. In high school, we were like a unit, the three of us. We were called the unholy trinity. Anyway you'll find that McKinley has given the world a number of well known celebrities. Aside from Santana, Brittany and I, there's Rachel Berry.

**Robbie:** Like Broadway star Rachel Berry?

**Quinn:** The one and only. There was never any doubt that she would be a Broadway star really. Her voice is magnificent, always has been. If you haven't seen one of her shows, I definitely suggest you see one. I along with most of the people who were in my high school Glee Club have seen most if not all of her shows.

**Robbie: **And who else has McKinley turned out?

**Quinn:** Kurt Hummel. I'm actually wearing him now. It's not really his usual style, but we've stayed in touch, and he makes things especially for me. I'm sure Rachel's closet is full of Kurt Hummel originals as well. They were always close.

**Robbie: **He is definitely talented. Is that all?

**Quinn: **Tina Cohen-Chang was the year below us, she made her dream of being on Broadway come true as well. Mike Chang. His name isn't as well known in the real world, but he and Brittany are excellent choreographers. Let's see here. I believe Matt Rutherford made it to the NFL? We can't take all the credit for that I suppose; our football team was pretty shitty when he was there. He had to transfer after sophomore year though. My good friend, Sam Evans. We've worked together on a number of projects. Noah Puckerman formed the band Puck This. Finn Hudson is the drummer. Marley Rose. Jake Puckerman. David Karofsky's now a Sports Agent I believe? Unique. Blaine Anderson. Coach Sue Sylvester of course, though I hear she's moved on from McKinley. Director Artie Abrams. Mercedes Jones, of course. April Rhodes attended there for like a week. Jesse St. James was there for a brief period. Sunshine Corazon started at McKinley. Ryder Lynn. Kitty Wilde. Irish Singer Rory Flanagan spent a year with us. Joe Hart. Sugar Motta.

**Robbie:** Wow. That's a lot.

**Quinn: **Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone from our Glee Club made it. Unless I'm forgetting someone. It's funny though, because for a while there. We really thought that Rachel would be the only one who would make it.

**Robbie:** I got you off track there with McKinley's celebrities. Please, do continue your story.

**Quinn:** Where was I? Ah, yes, high school. Well Santana, Brittany and I ruled the school. I started dating Finn. And things were going pretty good. At least until Mr. Ryerson got fired for molesting some poor boy, and Mr. Schuester took over the Glee Club.

**Robbie:** Was Mr. Schuester really that bad?

**Quinn:** Oh God no. Mr. Schuester was really a great teacher. At least for Glee. His Spanish needed work. But see that was the moment when everything changed. Because unlike a lot of teachers, Mr. Schuester, he actually cared about us.

**Robbie:** I don't understand. How did Mr. Schuester taking over Glee make things bad then?

**Quinn:** It didn't. But that was the start of a long chain of events. God someone's probably going to sue me for over sharing. But hey, this is my life story. See I was dating Finn at the time. And Finn was blackmailed into joining Glee Club. I don't really know the specifics of it. There've been so many retellings of what happened that I don't really know which version is real. So anyway Finn joined Glee, and it turned out he actually liked it. Now Robbie, you have to understand that at the time. Glee Club was like the lowest of the low. The only lower you could really get was Jacob Ben Israel, and that was mostly because he was creepy and all up in everyone's business all the time. Anyway, after Finn joined Glee I felt him pulling away, so I thought if I joined Glee that it might fix the rift. It didn't.

**Robbie:** So what? Did you break up?

**Quinn:** Eventually, but not because of that. See sophomore year I got pregnant.

**Robbie:** So he freaked out and broke up with you?

**Quinn:** God no, when I told him I was pregnant, he tried to be a good man. His intentions were all in the right place, I mean he was a little slow on the uptake, but I knew he would stand by me. No, the problem was when he found out he wasn't the father. Which honestly, I think on some level he must have known. I mean, he and I, we hadn't done the deed, so to speak. I fed him some bogus story about a hot tub, and he bought it. But the first problems came with the bills. And then getting kicked off the Cheerios. And Finn announcing to my parents that I was with child thus getting me kicked out. And getting kicked out of Finn's after they found out it wasn't his baby, but rather his best friend's.

**Robbie:** So you slept with your boyfriend's best friend?

**Quinn:** Well I wasn't really planning on it. I was drunk off wine coolers and I was having issues in my own head, and it was later revealed that he's always had a thing for me. I mean Puck, he's a good guy at heart, and he'll always have a special place in mine, after all, he is the father of my child, but he just wasn't it for me.

**Robbie:** Okay, so you got pregnant.

**Quinn:** Yes. And when I got kicked off the Cheerios, that's when I realized just how good being in Glee was. We were like a family. Kinda messed up, but we had each other's backs when it counted. For the most part. I remember that Rachel had to give Jacob Ben Israel a pair of her underwear to keep him from running a story about me being pregnant, that was before everyone found out. In the end it didn't really matter, because Coach Sylvester found out and had him run it anyway. It was the thought that counted, I suppose. Not that I really appreciated it then. I didn't appreciate anything as much as I should have back then.

**Robbie:** Wow, that was really…she must have really cared for you.

**Quinn:** I'd like to think we all really cared about each other, but given the time that occurred, I think it was more for Finn's sake than for mine. She had a thing for him.

**Robbie:** So I'm assuming you didn't keep the baby?

**Quinn:** Right well, back to my story. Regionals for the Glee Club. We were against Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St. James had recently transferred back to Vocal Adrenaline after breaking Rachel's heart. I mean seriously? Who uses somebody like that? He came into her life as a pawn, and left when he was done. But the way he left. You're not going to believe this Robbie. He texted Rachel and had her come outside where he and his teammates egged her. Like literally through eggs at her. Keep in mind that Rachel Berry is vegan. It was horrible. They also destroyed our choir room. And in turn, their tires were slashed, but the damages were paid for and everyone moved on.

**Robbie:** So, regionals then?

**Quinn:** Yes, regionals. Another thing you should know for this story is that Coach Sylvester had this on again off again obsession with destroying the Glee Club. And she was one of the judges at Regionals, so we weren't very optimistic about the outcome of this competition. But anyway. We performed at Regionals. I think we did a great job, but in the end it didn't matter. It was just after we performed when I saw my mother. I hadn't seen her since I'd been kicked out. She told me that she'd finally kicked my father out. And she wanted me to come home with her. And that was about when my water broke. I was rushed to the hospital while Vocal Adrenaline took the stage. Turns out, while I was giving birth, Vocal Adrenaline won Regionals. We didn't even place. But I still won, because I had a beautiful baby girl in my arms, and Puck and I, we couldn't have been more proud of that little girl. But you were right. We didn't keep her. I mean. How could we? I wasn't sure where I stood as far as having a home, and I didn't know if I went back to live with my mother if I would get kicked out again, and I couldn't put her through that. So we gave her up for adoption. Puck and I, we still get to see her every once in a while. Like I said, we couldn't be more proud of her.

**Robbie: **So that was a rough year then.

**Quinn: ** Oh you have no idea. And giving her up, that was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I love her so much, but Puck and I, we couldn't give her what she needed, so we had to give her to someone who could. As much as it hurt me, us, I gave her a chance by giving her up. I got really lost after that. By senior year I was so lost that I'd cut my hair off and dyed it pink. Started smoking and skipping classes. It was not my finest hour to say the least. But with a little help from my friends. I pulled it together in the end. Got my acceptance to Yale.

**Robbie: **You're definitely an inspiration, Quinn.

**Quinn: **Thank you, Robbie.

**Robbie:** So what happened at Yale?

**Quinn:** Oh nothing too much. Classes and such. I really focused at Yale. And obviously, I've done pretty well for myself. A far cry from the homeless pregnant girl I was in high school.

**Robbie:** Definitely.

**Quinn: **Well I think I'm just about done with my story.

**Robbie:** But how will we ever find out who you're in love with if you don't continue the story?

**Quinn: **Let's just say I'm stuck on someone I went to high school with, and the person that I fell in love with, they have no idea.

**Robbie:** Well didn't this just turn into the juiciest story? You'll let us know if you ever get with mystery high school heart throb, won't you?

**Quinn:** I highly doubt I will, but if I do, I promise you another exclusive, given their permission of course.

**Robbie:** Well thank you, Quinn, I wish you the best of luck with your new movie and your love life.

**Quinn: **Thanks Robbie, and thanks again for having me.

**Robbie: **No, thank you. I'm Robbie Hunter and this is Quinn Fabray. Thank you for watching and good night!

* * *

**Chapters will not be in this format, only ones that I deem to be interviews. **

**I've never done a story like this before, so any feedback would be appreciated :)**

**~ Phoenix**


	2. The Call

**This chapter is mostly dialogue.**

* * *

Quinn groaned as her phone rang, effectively waking her from her slumber. She reached blindly for her phone, determined not to need to open her eyes. After a couple seconds she grabbed it, pushing the talk button and pressing it to her ear.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes sprung open as she jolted into a sitting position, now fully awake.

"Rachel?" she whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the voice would disappear. Quinn wondered if she was dreaming. It wouldn't be a stretch. She dreamed of the brunette every night, though in her dreams they had always been together. But then, it would stand to reason that since her interview with Robbie had aired tonight, that it could be her subconscious playing out her blind hope that Rachel would instinctively know that she was the person she is in love with.

"Oh Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't even think about the time, and what time is it anyway? Oh my Barbara, it's three in the morning. I shouldn't have called this late. I just got home really late and remembered that you had that interview that had aired last night and I had recorded it since I knew I wasn't going to be home, so I watched it and I felt compelled to talk to you, but I didn't realize it was so late. I'll just let you go back to sleep, I'm sorry for bothering you. Good ni…"

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupted the diva's rambling.

"It's okay, Rach, I'm awake," Quinn half-lied. She was awake, she just hadn't been when Rachel had called. "I just wasn't expecting anybody to call me call right now."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said again, "It was really rude of me to call at such a late hour, especially as we haven't spoken in so long, but I,"

"Rach, it's okay," Quinn told her again. "And I'm sorry if I said anything in that interview that you didn't want anybody to know."

Rachel chuckled, "At least you left out the part where I sent Sunshine to a crack house."

Quinn laughed. That definitely hadn't been Rachel's finest moment.

"You talked so highly of me," Rachel said, "I didn't think you thought so much of me."

"I may not have shown it, but I've always thought highly of you. I think most of us did. You have this affinity for being a good person, for forgiving people the atrocious thing we've done to you. I think most of us were jealous. Originally because we all knew that you would make it, out in the real world. You were born to star on Broadway. The rest of us, we had no idea what would become of us. For a lot of us it's worked out, but in high school. You were the only person everyone knew was a sure thing. And then, after everything we've thrown at you, you always managed to be confident. As sure of yourself as we secretly were. When we pushed you down, you'd get right back up. And you'd be the bigger person, the better person. Always ready to help somebody, no matter who it was or what they'd done to you. I think we all thought highly of you, but we were too scared to show it," Quinn said honestly.

Quinn wasn't sure why she'd been so honest with Rachel right then, but she supposed it was about time she was honest with the Broadway star, at least, to a point.

"We didn't always treat you well," Quinn said, "In fact, we rarely ever did. You deserved so much better than that. You're exactly where you're supposed to be: on Broadway. You made your dreams come true. What you probably don't know is how much you've helped all of us while getting there. I don't think any of us would be where we are if it wasn't for you. I probably wouldn't have gone to Yale. And I definitely would not be a famous actress. I probably would still be in Lima, a second in command to Coach Sylvester."

"Quinn," Rachel said, "Thank you for believing in me, but you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"No, Rach, I know that I'm a lot more than a Lima Loser, but you don't seem to understand that it's because of _you_ that I understand that. You didn't just make your dreams come true, Rach, you made everyone else's dreams come true. And that's why, we all go to as many of your shows as we can."

"I wanted to ask you about that. Which of my shows have you gone to?"

Quinn could feel herself blush, though she knew that Rachel couldn't see it.

"I, uh, I've been to the opening night of every show you've been in," Quinn admitted.

"Oh."

There was silence. Quinn didn't know what to say, but the silence between them was uncomfortable.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn thought she sounded nervous. She wondered if Rachel knew how she felt, or had any suspicions. She hoped that she would let her down gently.

"Why haven't we spoken in ten years?"

Quinn hadn't been expecting that. She didn't have an answer for that. Well, she did have an answer, just not one she was willing to tell.

"I don't know, Rach," Quinn said.

"It's just, you've been to every one of my opening nights…"

"I have," Quinn agreed.

"And did you not once think to stick around and say hi?" Rachel questioned.

She wasn't accusatory. On the contrary, she merely sounded curious.

"I wanted to, I just, I didn't know you'd want to see me," Quinn said. It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the entire truth. Quinn had wanted to see Rachel. She always wanted to see Rachel. She didn't know if Rachel would want to see her. Not after everything that the blonde had done. Quinn was also afraid that she would admit her feelings to the diva if she saw her, which wouldn't be that big a deal to her if she wasn't so terrified of the girl rejecting her. She wasn't sure her heart could handle that, so she stayed away. "Besides, I was usually only in town for a few hours, just long enough to see your show, before I had to leave."

"You came to New York just to see my show?" Rachel asked.

"I've always knew you'd end up on Broadway, Rach, and even when I didn't show it, I always supported you in that."

Quinn was surprised at how easy talking to Rachel was, even after all these years.

"I appreciate that," Rachel said.

Quinn yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up," Rachel said worriedly.

"Rach, it's fine," Quinn said, "I'd rather catch up with you than go back to sleep."

"So I did wake you," Rachel said quietly. Quinn wondered if she'd said that to her or to herself.

"Like I said, I'd rather catch up with you."

"Yes, well I'm rather enjoying catching up with you as well Quinn, but it is quite late, and we should both probably get some sleep," Rachel said.

"I suppose," Quinn said.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you're in New York, would you let me know? I'd really love to see you; it's been far too long."

Quinn smiled. "Of course, Rach."

"Good night, Quinn, I hope to see you in the not too distant future."

"Night, Rach," Quinn said.

"I love you," Quinn whispered after the call ended.

It was then that Quinn realized that Rachel had seen the interview and had not asked who she was in love with. Unlike the phone calls she was sure to get later. She wondered why Rachel hadn't asked. Was it because Rachel knew? Or maybe she just knew that I wouldn't be likely to tell her? Was it because it had been ten years since they'd spoken and she'd realized 'Who are you in love with?' was not really appropriate for their first conversation? Did she not care?

All of these questions were swirling in Quinn's head, but the last thought she had before falling back asleep was _I'll see Rachel soon_. And that was all she needed for now.


	3. The Script

Quinn's nerves spiked as the pilot announced their descent. This week would be an interesting one, if nothing else. The premiere of _Taking Chances_ was Friday night, and Quinn was anxious to see how everyone would react to it. More than that though, this was Quinn's first time in New York since her interview, which meant that she would likely be meeting up with Rachel.

Quinn popped a piece of mint gum in her mouth and put her ear buds in; her ritual whenever her plane was landing. She put on her copy of the Wicked Soundtrack; not the original one with Idina Menzel, but the more recent one, starring one Rachel Berry. She selected _Defying Gravity_ and pressed play.

Quinn loved that song, it was her favorite for many reasons. The song itself was incredible, and even if she wasn't listening to Rachel singing it, she would love it. But listening to Rachel sing it, it was magical. And if Quinn closed her eyes, she could pretend they were back in high school, and she was in the room with Rachel. Back when seeing her was a daily occurrence.

Quinn remembered when Rachel and Kurt had competed to get the solo with that diva-off. Even though Kurt had (in her opinion, she'd never got a confirmation of this) thrown the competition, Rachel would have won anyway. Kurt was good, but try as he might, he never reached Rachel's level. She supposes that's probably part of why Kurt is now a fashion designer instead of on Broadway.

After Quinn gathered her luggage, she hailed a taxi and set off to her hotel. The moment she closed the door to her suite, she picked up the phone and texted Rachel.

_Just touched down in NY. Thought you'd like to know._

Quinn pressed send before she could second guess her message. She wondered if she should have said hello first.

When her phone chimed two minutes later, Quinn figured it was probably her manager, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was Rachel. She didn't think that Rachel would respond that quickly, but it was Rachel after all, so it really shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

_Hello, Quinn. Thank you for letting me know. You have impeccable timing as most of my week is wide open where I normally would be rather busy. I'm sure your schedule is quite filled, with your premiere being this week, but if you could find the time, I'd love to meet up with you while you're still here. _

_~ Rachel Berry *_

Quinn chuckled quietly to herself. She had missed Rachel's rambling all these years, and it was comforting to know that she still texted as she spoke. Quinn also found it adorable that Rachel still signed her name with a star. She hoped that would never change, it was, after all, her thing.

Quinn smiled brightly at her prospects of seeing her secret love face to face for the first time in ten years.

_Free as a bird. The Carlyle. Empire Suite. Stop by at your convenience._

Quinn sent off her text, hoping that the brunette would choose to show up sooner rather than later. She was anxious to see the Broadway star, completely excited, but nervous beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

_The Empire Suite at The Carlyle, Quinn? Was that necessary? Would it be too early to head over now? I imagine you must be quite tired from your flight. I don't want to impose. In fact, maybe tomorrow would be better? _

_~ Rachel Berry *_

Quinn laughed out loud. She had also asked if that was necessary when the suite had been booked.

_That's what I said, but Santana insisted that it was. You are not in any way an imposition; now would be perfect._

Quinn scrambled to the door when she heard the knock. She stopped breathing when she opened the door.

Rachel looked amazing. She looked better than she had in high school. She was wearing jeans, something the blonde had only seen her wear a handful of times in all the years they'd known each other. Her long brown hair waved naturally over her shoulders, and she wore a simple form-fitting red t-shirt. Quinn was reminded of when they had performed Don't Stop Believing all those years ago.

"Wow," Quinn breathed out.

"I know it's been ten years, Quinn, but I don't look _that_ good, and a 'hello' is a much better greeting than 'wow' not that I don't appreciate it."

Quinn chuckled. "Hi, Rach. Come in, come in."

Quinn stepped aside to let Rachel inside.

"You do look _that_ good, by the way. Jeans suit you."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, Quinn. How have you been?"

"Busy," Quinn said, "Very busy, but I'm sure you're well aware of how busy life can get in the entertainment industry. How about you? How have you been? I heard you got engaged. Congratulations."

Quinn wasn't quite sure why she said that; it wasn't at all what she wanted to say.

"I am most definitely aware of how time consuming being a public figure in the entertainment industry can be. The pressures can at times be utterly exhausting, but I find overall that I am deeply satisfied with what I do," Rachel said. "I've been well, thank you. I'm thinking about leaving Broadway for a stint. I think it's about time I go for the EGOT I've always wanted. I've had several offers for movie roles that I'm considering. As for my engagement, thank you for your congratulations; I appreciate the thought, though at this point unnecessary as Jonah and I broke up several months ago."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Quinn said. Her hand instinctually grasped Rachel's. Quinn's breath hitched at the feel of Rachel's hand in her own, their first contact in over ten years. She hoped Rachel didn't notice.

Rachel gently squeezed Quinn's hand. "It's alright. I have no more tears to cry for the cheating scum. It was his loss, and now I'm free to find someone who actually cares about me."

"You deserve it," Quinn said, "I don't know how you did it, how you do it, but you always seem to rise above all the crap everyone puts you through. This thing with…Jonah was it? Everything back in high school. You deserve to be happy and to be with someone who you love, and who loves and respects you right back. You'll find that person. I know you will."

In a way it pained Quinn to say that. It was true. She really believed everything that she had just said, but she couldn't help but hurt when she thought about Rachel with somebody other than herself. But Rachel was too good for her. She knew that. And Rachel deserved to be with somebody amazing.

Rachel smiled warmly at Quinn.

"So what movies huh?" Quinn says, changing the subject. She wasn't sure she could stand talking about Rachel's love life much longer. "Which ones are you considering?"

Rachel's eyes lit up as she talked about the different roles she's been offered. Quinn loved seeing Rachel's passion. It was definitely part of what had inspired the former cheerleader to become an actress.

"Wow, that's amazing," Quinn said after Rachel had finished describing the most recent movie offer. "Any one of those films would be lucky to have you."

Rachel beamed at Quinn's praise.

"What about you, Quinn?" Rachel asked, "What's your next career move?"

"Can you keep a secret, Rach?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded her head. "Of course."

Quinn looked around, as if she were making sure nobody else was listening, despite the fact that they were in the privacy of her hotel suite. "I've already been cast in my next film. Only the few people involved in the project so far know about it."

"Quinn, that's fantastic. What kind of film is it?"

"Hold on a minute. I'll show you the script."

Quinn was all sorts of nervous as she dug the script from her suitcase. She handed it to Rachel, and a few moments later she heard Rachel gasp.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed. "Is this… I mean are you… Did you write this?"

Quinn nodded shyly. She still wasn't sure if the script was any good, for all she knew it could be a complete flop. But she was producing and directing this movie on her own. In fact, she was funding it completely by herself because. Well one, because she could afford to, and two, because she didn't want anyone else to ruin her artistic vision. She had, of course, cast herself in one of the lead roles. And she had cast this boy, Ryan, as her character's little brother and this girl, Marcia as her character's little sister, but that's all that had been done so far.

Rachel skimmed the script. It was several minutes of what was to Quinn, agonizing silence before Rachel looked up.

"Quinn, this is amazing! I can't believe you wrote this! Who knew you had such a way with words?"

Quinn blushed.

"Quinn, would you mind terribly if I auditioned for the role of Bethany? From what I've read so far, it is exactly the role I've been looking for."

Quinn stared blankly at Rachel.


End file.
